Los sueños ¿Se hacen realidad?
by Akatsuki Kou
Summary: ¿Que sucedería si la persona que alguna vez te atrajo y que ya no te importa, actua de manera extraña por la noche?... Pensaba que ya no me importaba, pero despues de su actitud, no se que pensar


_**Los sueños… ¿se hacen realidad?**_

De vuelta en aquel bus, su mirada perdida a través de la ventana que daba hacia las afueras, mostrando un paisaje completamente neutro.

Es que el desierto no daba indicios de alegría o de tristeza. Es simplemente seco, café claro, lo único suave que se puede esperar de él es la arena, aquella que se puede volver molesta si cae en alguna parte de tu cuerpo.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, ignoraba por completo la conversación del resto de sus compañeros de equipo, quienes bromeaban con el más pequeño del equipo.

Su autismo era visible por la existencia de aquel personal stereo que se encontraba en sus manos y los audífonos conectados a sus oídos, permitiéndole seguir pensando, seguir recordando lo que había sucedido aquella noche.

_Es que me había ignorado durante todo el día, durante todo el viaje de ida y toda nuestra estadía en aquella casa que nos había facilitado la entrenadora para completar nuestro entrenamiento. _

_Durante el viaje de ida, te ibas durmiendo, fue tu primer indicio de ignorarme, claro que ya estaba acostumbrado, tu actitud hacia mi se había tornado así durante los días, la razón era completamente desconocida. _

_Luego llegamos al lugar donde nos íbamos a quedar el resto del día y el siguiente. No hubo mayor comunicación entre nosotros, ya que tu simplemente te limitabas a reestructurar nuestro futuro entrenamiento y yo me dedicaba a conversar de cosas sin importancia con uno de mis mejores amigos, Eiji Kikumaru_

_A la hora del almuerzo, todo completamente normal, las conversaciones divertidas con el grupo, provocaban risas en nosotros, de balde cruzábamos miradas, pero eran completamente inocentes, carecían de intención, al menos las mías, ya que en mi interior, me encontraba completamente tranquilo, aquel sentimiento d cariño hacia ti, ya había desaparecido por completo. _

_Al fin podía estar a tu lado y no sentir aquellos nervios que me invadían completamente que me provocaban el actuar como un torpe. Al fin podía dirigirte la palabra y no morderme la lengua o sentirme lastimado por tu fría indiferencia. _

_En aquel paseo, podía al fin compartir con todos, hacer mis bromas sádicas, actuar completamente normal, y no preocuparme por tu actuar, por la forma en que pensarás. _

_Es que al fin ya no me importas. _

_**O al menos eso era lo que pensaba. **_

_El día continuó normal, mi cansancio por la altura de aquel lugar me venció que me quedé profundamente dormido a la hora después de almorzar. Junto a mi amigo dormimos por un par de horas, aquella me mostraron un sueño que nunca pensé que se iba a ser realidad._

_Estabas tu y yo, ambos demasiado cerca, nuestras respiraciones se encontraban al igual que nuestros cuerpos, el bullicio de los demás en la habitación siguiente no nos interrumpían, nosotros seguíamos ocupado en lo nuestro. Tus caricias en mi cuerpo y mis manos en el tuyo. Olvidados de toda preocupación, solo queríamos disfrutar. _

_Aquel sueño se vio interrumpido por la presencia de mi amigo, quien me despertaba para ir a entrenar. Ya era hora de nuestra tarea, _

_Al verte nuevamente no sentí nada, ya que simplemente me dije_

"_**es un sueño, es imposible que él y yo… no fue nada más que un simple sueño" **_

_Y así cumplí con mi entrenamiento, lamentablemente hacía poco me había afectado un enfermedad el cual me impedía entrenar como todos los demás. Así que llegando a mi límite, la entrenadora Ryuzaki me permitió descansar el resto de las horas que faltaban. _

_Mientras yo descansaba, pude ver como los demás entrenaban sin mayores problemas, claro que no parecía un entrenamiento serio, ya que Eiji no dejaba de molestar a Echizen al igual que Momoshiro no dejaba de discutir con Kaidoh. Reía al ver como Oishi- Fukubuchou intentaba calmarlos, pero solo se calmaban ante tu castigo. _

- 100 vueltas alrededor del terreno – _fue tu orden, muy típica de ti._

_Me alegraba encontrarme descansando y no ser victima de uno de tus castigos. Aunque de balde miraba hacia los alrededores, mi mirada terminaba en ti. _

_Completamente serio y con el ceño fruncido vigilabas que el entrenamiento se llevara a cabo. _

- El trabajo de un capitán debe ser el más cansador de todos – _pensé _

_Una vez terminado el entrenamiento volvimos a casa, preparamos la cena, fue un momento emotivo, ya que ese mismo día se acordaron de que mi cumpleaños estaba cerca y querían celebrarlo. _

_Me emocioné mucho al sentir que muchos de mis compañeros estaban felices de tenerme de nuevo en el equipo. _

_Una enfermedad azotó muy fuerte mi cuerpo poniéndome al borde del peligro, aquellos momentos atormentantes en el hospital, aquel dolor constante en todo mi cuerpo y la sensación de desaparecer toda existencia de mi alma en este mundo, ya eran parte de mi pasado. _

_Lloré de felicidad, ya que muchos me dijeron palabras hermosas, que me permitieron sentirme vivo otra vez. _

_Después de aquel momento tan emotivo, la debilidad de mi cuerpo me envió nuevamente a la cama a descansar, pero esta vez casi todas estaban ocupadas, logré conseguir una al lado de uno de los muchachos, pero estos no paraban de conversar. _

_No era por menospreciar su conversación, pero realmente necesitaba descansar._

_Salí de aquella habitación para encontrarme con tu figura en el pasillo. _

- ¿También intentas dormir? – _te pregunté indiferentemente_

- Si – _fue tu respuesta_ – pero no hay más camas

- ¿Quién está en la primera habitación? – _te pregunté_

- No lo sé, creo que se encuentra Inui y Kaidoh – _contestaste inseguro._

_Me adelanté a ver la habitación, al abrir la puerta me encontré con que la habitación estaba vacía. _

- Etto… no hay nadie. – _dije_

- Ahora recuerdo que nadie quería dormir aquí, porque según Ryuzaki-sensei aquí murieron sus antepasados. – _comentaste_

- ¿Así?, bueno con fantasmas o no, yo quiero dormir. – _contesté sin darle importancia a aquella historia, dirigiéndome hacia aquel colchón de dos plazas que se encontraba en el piso. _

_Ignoré si estaba lleno de polvo o si había arañas, mi sueño y cansancio eran mayores, por lo cual me lancé directamente en aquel colchón para quedarme profundamente dormido. _

_Tu te encontrabas parado, pensando que hacer. Yo no te incité a nada, al decir verdad tu bienestar no me importaba mucho, ya que cuando uno se encuentra con un sueño terrible de soportar, lo único que le interesa es dormir en cualquier lugar. _

_Fue así como me quedé dormido mirando hacia la pared derecha, dándote la espalda. _

_Pero fue a media noche, cuando intentando moverme hacia el lado contrario mío, no pude hacerlo. _

_Unos brazos tenían aprisionado mi cuerpo, un cuerpo no permitía que el mío se moviera a libertad. _

- ¿Tezuka? – pronuncié tu nombre, pero no me dijiste nada.

_Pensé que estabas completamente dormido, por lo cual volví al lugar en donde me encontraba. _

_Quizás pasaron un par de horas, realmente no lo sé, pero el frío en aquella habitación se estaba tornando más fuerte. Mi cuerpo débil comenzó a tiritar. _

_Esa fue tu excusa para abrazarme nuevamente. Para acercarte mucho más a mi. Esta vez no me liberaste, tus brazos me rodearon, la manta que cubría nuestros cuerpos fue jalada hacia mí por ti, mientras que te acercabas mucho más a mí. _

_Te sentí cerca, lo demasiado para despertar calor, aquel que no se compara con el que causa el desierto. Sino que el calor interno que produce el roce de dos cuerpos. _

_No entendí tu actitud, no sabía como reaccionar, mis manos tiritaban por completo, ignoraba si era por el frío o por los nervios de tenerte tan cerca. Aunque no creo que haya sido por el frío que hacía, ya que en mi interior sentía calor, deseo, pasión. _

- Solo depende de mí – _pensé_.

_Y eso era verdad, solo dependía de mi querer llegar a un encuentro más cercano contigo. Mientras mi batalla de dudas invadía mi cabeza, tus movimientos y tus caricias continuaban su juego. _

_El juego continuó hasta que ví las luces del amanecer salir por los bordes antiguos de la ventana, en el último encuentro, tus brazos me cubrieron nuevamente con la manta, mientras que te diste la vuelta, dándome la espalda para continuar durmiendo. _

_Al día siguiente no sabía como reaccionar, no sabía si había soñado todo eso o si lo había vivido, el temblar de mi cuerpo al recordar todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche me decía que no era un sueño, pero tu indiferencia se vio más marcada por un enojo hacia mi. _

_Durante el siguiente día, me ignoraste por completo. Ni me dirigías la palabra a no ser que fuera algo muy importante, evitabas estar en el mismo lado que yo. Mientras mi duda seguía rondando en mi cabeza. _

_El misterio de estar en una cama sin tocarnos, de estar juntos pero no hacernos compañía, de dormir uno al lado de otro y pretender al día siguiente que no pasó absolutamente nada. _

_Ese día era el último de nuestra estadía en aquella casa, fue un alivio para mí, porque no sabía que pasaría si volviéramos a compartir una noche más. _

_Ese día te fuiste más temprano que el resto del equipo, ya que la entrenadora se devolvió en auto junto a ti para arreglar unas cosas en el colegio. _

_El resto del quipo tuvimos que tomar el bus una hora más tarde. _

_Para que decir que el viaje que se me había hecho prácticamente eterno de ida, se me hizo la nada misma de vuelta, ya que en mis pensamientos se encontraban habitados nuevamente por ti y tú actitud extraña de actuar. _

_Camino a casa, ya completamente solo me acordé que aquella actitud nocturna hacia mí, había sido la misma que había soñado aquel día que llegamos, en la tarde, después de almuerzo. Y fue allí que me pregunté entonces: _

_**Los sueños… ¿se hacen realidad?**_

* * *

_**Bueno aqui les dejo otro fic más, completamente diferente a todos los que he hecho aanteriormente. espero que sea de su agrado. Es que utilizar como escusa la vida de dos personajes ficticios para reflejar algo vivido no me pareció tan mala idea. **_

_**y eso... jejejee, espero que les guste, nos vemos **_

_**matta neeeeeeeeeeee... **_


End file.
